Nerian Lavellan
by embercookie
Summary: Nerian Lavellan growing accustom to human things , culture, and luxuries along his journey to save the world. As well as the pro's and con's of being a religious icon.


"no! no! no! I will not I refuse!" Nerian shouted as he hurried through Havens streets, he would not wear those affronts to nature!

The cold wind bit at Nerians face, whipping the elf's unbound shoulder length hair, the red locks flying about as he tried to escape.

"Herald please" One of Josephine's henchmen pleaded as she trailed after him "Lady Montilye will be displeased with me" she paused and grabbed his wrist as he pushed through Havens gates.

"Unhand me" he growled, attempting to dislodge her, how was it that shem woman where always taller than him? he wasn't that short was he? Compared to the rest of his clan he was normal, average, hardly the shortest, he's not short damn it.

"Lavellan" Cullen queried somewhere behind him, boots crunching in the snow as he approached "whats going on here" Cullen asked sending a shiver of deja vu up Nerians spine.

He yanked free of the henchman and tuned to cullen , blue eyes meeting his green, like the breech they now say.

"They will not leave me be" Nerian did not whine as he stomped a foot in frustration.

"The Herald will not see reason" the woman countered, almost pleading with Cullen to come to her aid.

Cullen raised an eyebrow as he looked at them both.

"unreasonable! your people are the ones harassing me" Nerian argued turning towards the henchman, Cullens arm shot out to separate the two, pushing the elf behind the Ex Templar.

"Explain yourself, why are you tormenting the Herald" The blond demanded firmly, the man was nothing if not loyal to a fault.

The shem, Edda he recalled, hesitated under Cullens stern, blue gaze "His worship refuses to wear boots Ser" she glared at Nerians bare feet "He's sure to get frost bitten with the weather turning, Lady Montilye ordered His worship to be fitted accordingly."

Cullen looked incredulous "boots?"

The commander looked to Nerian questioning, was it so ridiculous that a Dalish , savages shems call his people, would not wish to wear such unnatural binding.

Nerian held Cullens gaze, challenging, testing his will, trying to hold his ground.

The blond raised that damnable eyebrow, once again making him feel like an idiot, childish even, Cullen sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Herald please, it is for your welfare, your well being is of great importance to us all" Cullen pleaded. "with out you" the commander tried to reason.

Nerians determination faltered "but I"

"Nerian, da'len" Solas interrupted.

"By the dread wolf! solas" Nerian jumped, pressing a hand to his racing heart "don't sneak up like that" the bald man was quieter than the best hunters of his clan.

Solas chuckled, ha chuckles, raising an arm behind Nerian without touching "a moment if you please" the taller elf asked them, gesturing with his other arm, both inviting, and guiding Nerian away.

Nerian followed unquestioning, the taller elf, taller then most elves he's known, was one of the few the dalish mage trusted among these people.

"Lethallin?" the red head asked as they came to a stop some feet away, out of the humans earshot.

Solas put himself between him and the vile henchman, Edda he reminded himself, blocking the dark haired shem from his view.

"I know its hard da'len, but you must pander to the humans if you wish to succeed" The elder elf advised, "The breech threatens us all, your clan included" grey blue eyes imploring Nerian to understand, to see reason.

The dalish huffed staring at his feet, kicking a foot to and fro, "but why hahren" he pouted.

Solas smiled a small indulgent smile, so very much like Nerians keeper that it sent pangs of homesickness through the dalish "You need their help to close the breech" Solas gazed flickered to the tear in the sky for a moment "and they need to see you as one of their own"

Green eyes shot up to glare at Solas "I am not.."

"I know Nerian" The elder interrupted "but they must believe you to be"

Nerian felt his resolve slip away "alright hahren" he accepted, leaning forward to rest his brow on Solas's shoulder, seeking comfort from the only familiar thing he had.

Solas moved to cradled the back of Nerians head, running fingers through fiery locks, allowing him a moment of comfort. The dalish where so easy, and unashamed with their affection with those they called kin, and Solas was the closest thing the youth had to kin right now.

"Now" The older mage said, running his hand through Nerians hair once more  
"lets not leave the old maid waiting" Solas whispered conspiratorially before he pulled away from Nerian.

Nerian laughed "shes a henchman, not a maid"

Solas gave a small laugh as he turned, leading them back to the two humans who where arguing quietly.

"ahh Cullen" the bald elf called.

The two humans stopped arguing as Solas guided the younger, reluctant, elf towards them  
"go on" He urged Nerian back to them.

Solas nodded to Nerian "thank you for your time da'len" he said before walking off abandoning The dalish elf with the humans.

"I.. uh.." Nerian said feeling meek and refusing to look the humans in the eyes.

cullen frowned "are you alright Lavellan" the blond asked placing a hand lightly on Nerian's arm.

Nerian glanced at Edda, he did not wish to... but what he wished did not matter, he resolved himself to this indignity, for his people, for the world.

"Im fine" He looked up to Cullen, damn it why are humans so tall, and threw the brightest smile he could at the ex Templar "thank you Cullen"

The blond man backed away and coughed "if your sure" Cullen asked turning to go back to training his men, but hesitated to wait for his answer.

"yes, yes," he waved for the commander to go, the blond nodded and went on his way.

"Come on Edda" The human woman jumped to attend as he walked off "lets get back before Josephine finds us gone" Nerian teased, allowing himself a small act of vengeance for the horrors she was about to introduce him to.

she visibly shuddered at the reminder. 


End file.
